Clowns at the Circus
by Red Witch
Summary: A short silly story where Xavier takes the New Mutants to the Circus and they run into the Brotherhood.


**An elephant sat on the disclaimer telling you that I don't own any Evolution characters. Bad Elephant. Here's a silly little sequel to 'Quality Time with Multiple' that some of you might find amusing. By the way, this takes place before 'Hex Factor' so Tabitha is still with the Brotherhood. **

**Clowns at the Circus**

"I love the circus!" Jamie said excitedly. He was with the other New Mutants. 

"Oh goody," Logan grumbled.

"Well this might be good for them," Xavier said, not quite believing it himself. 

"Oh come on Professor," Kitty said. "It will be fun." She was the only one of the older students to come along. 

"No it won't," Logan groaned. "Okay now everybody stick…" He looked around. Except for Jamie, the other kids were gone. "Together." 

"Logan why don't you go find them," Xavier said.

"Yeah I'll do that," Logan walked away. "I wonder if they're in the local bar? Only one way to find out!" 

"Well Jamie what would you like to do?" Xavier asked. 

"Hey let's get our faces painted!" Jamie said excitedly pointing to a nearby tent.

"Uh…Jamie I don't think…" Xavier tried to protest but Jamie wheeled him into the tent. 

Meanwhile Kitty, Amara and Jubilee wandered around the game tents. "Hey look at that!" Amara said. 

"Get out of my cotton candy machine!" A vendor shouted at Todd who was lapping up as much as he could. 

"This stuff tastes great!" Todd whooped for joy. 

"Look kid for the last time we do not give away gold watches as prizes," A bewildered man at one of the games said. "What will it take to get you to go away?" 

"But I hit all the bottles!" Pietro said. "I'm entitled to a gold watch!" 

"Here take mine!" The man shouted taking off his watch. "Just go away!" 

"YEOW!" Bobby screamed in the distance. "BOOM BOOM!" 

"Oh no…" Kitty groaned. "If those guys are here then that means…" 

"Kitty!" Lance came up. "Fancy running into you here!" 

"Yeah it's a real coincidence," Amara smirked. 

"So um, Kitty what's going on?" Lance asked.

"Well Tabitha is tormenting the boys over there," She pointed out. "Pietro is flirting with every girl in sight and Toad is eating his weight in cotton candy." 

"Where's the Blob?" Jubilee asked. "Eating up all the concession stands?" 

"Nah Freddy didn't want to come," Todd said coming up to them. "Said it reminded him of too many bad memories. Besides, there were a couple of shows on TV we all wanted to see. Fred's taping one and watching the other so he can play it out for us using sock puppets." 

"Sock puppets," Amara blinked.

"Don't ask," Lance rolled his eyes. 

"Oh Helllloooooooooo ladies!" Pietro zoomed up. "And how are you doing this wonderful evening?" 

"Go away Quicksilver," Bobby and the other boys stormed up, trying to hold onto their pants. 

"Yeah the only animals they want to see are in the cages!" Sam snapped. 

"Will you clowns please go back to your tent?" Pietro said. 

"Yeah you bozos really need to clean up your act," Tabitha snickered as she came over.

"Why you…" Bobby started to say.

"Can't we have one night without you maniacs going at it?" Kitty snapped.

"Hey I'm willing," Pietro said. "But I'm not so sure about them!" 

"Hey I got some more cotton candy yo!" Todd said. "How about a peace treaty?" He showed them some cotton candy.

"No thank you," Jubilee grimaced. 

"I'll have some!" Pietro grabbed some. 

"Me too!" Tabitha ate some. "Hey! Let's go into the tent and have some fun!" The three Brotherhood members took off laughing. 

"Oh no!" Lance groaned. "Those three hyped up on sugar is not a pretty sight!"

"Come on." Kitty said. "We'd better go after them!" They took off. 

"Oh no you don't!" Bobby shouted chasing after them. 

Meanwhile back at the circus main tent the show was about to start. Logan looked around for the others and saw only Jamie with Xavier.

"Hi Mr. Logan!" Jamie had his face painted like a cat's. 

"What happened to you?" Logan looked at Xavier. His face was painted like a clown's. 

"Don't ask," Xavier groaned. "Oh it looks like the show is about to start!" 

Pietro appeared in a ringmaster's uniform. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the craziest show on Earth!" 

"Oh no," Xavier gulped as he saw his students run amok in the center ring. 

Jubilee and Tabitha were using their powers trying to zap each other. Sam shot past everyone as if he was shot out of a cannon. A wolf appeared out of nowhere chasing one of the lions. Bobby and Roberto were chasing Lance and Kitty in a clown car. But nothing drove the audience wilder than seeing Todd riding an elephant around and around while doing acrobatics. 

"RIDE TANTOR RIDE!" Todd shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Come back here with my elephant!" The Ringmaster screamed. 

"Hey this is a great show!" A spectator shouted. 

"Well at least you don't have to erase everyone's mind this time," Logan shrugged. "They all think that it's part of the act." 

Then Todd and Pietro started throwing pies everywhere. Of course one of them hit Xavier straight in the face. "If I didn't know any better," Xavier groaned. "I'd say there was a whole conspiracy out to get me…" 


End file.
